oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Razan
Razan is a Fighter who came to Oberin in the Blue Moon of Year 433, coinciding with the outbreak of the Ice War. He soon joined up with the guild, Circle of Friends and was a member throughout that year. He became experienced as he fought through various battles in the war. Throughout the year 434, Razan became a more developed fighter and he joined Dragon's Gate. Although he spent most of his time fishing, it was when he went hunting at the cemetery he met the, in his opinion, greatest cleric ever. Together they fought many undead battles and even met up with many privateers on their fishing trips, mostly on Candy Island. From the Fighting Moon of Year 434 to the Lucky Moon of Year 435, Razan left the civilized world and lived in the wilderness. He participated in the battles against the Black Hand in the Year 436. In the year 437, Razan led the movement to rebuild Duldrus, which had been half run down ever since a battle in the Ice War over 3 years before. In the Red Moon, he drew publicity by attempting to take up owernship of The Ferrite Lounge, once a public restaurant. His efforts appeared to go unrewarded until the Sleeping Moon of that year. A battle in Duldrus resulted in the death of Ash Hauksen, pleasing King Galandir who finally decided to send shopkeepers to repopulate Duldrus. Razan formed the mysterious BTS cult which grew in popularity in the Growing Moon of Year 438. In that same moon, Razan also attempted to join the Privateers under Captain Jass. This pursuit resulted in his murdering of Taylor, Sobiya and Jedd, although Jedd managed to take Razan with him into the gray world. More than a few people became enraged at Razan because of this, but his victims have forgiven him. Since this episode, Razan has become increasingly sympathetic with the pirates, although he continues to live in civilized areas. As the year progressed, Razan became more and more involved in piracy, and his love of rum only intensified. He became one of the first to meet a particular privateer that would become known as Halforth. Halforth vaguely described desiring a change of government in Mirith, and he enlisted Razan as his first mate in a pirate crew. Razan organized Halforth's crew, seeking more rum and riches, as well as acting on his growing hatred of Mirith. After Tirana and the Twins captured Mirith, Razan moved once again to Duldrus where the Mirith Resistance force decided to move in temporarily. The fighter became known as the "Bank Guard", protecting the temporary bank that had been set up at the inn. Razan was very satisfied to see the establishment of a bank and to see more and more people come to Duldrus, but he still harbored deep hatred for Mirith all the while. Razan's misgivings about Mirith erupted into a personal crisis during the Andris Charity Ball of the Fighting Moon, Year 438. Throughout the day, the fighter found himself angered multiple times by the actions of the officials from both Andris and Marali. Razan had come to the conclusion that Mirith would never be taken from Tirana, and he saw any plans to do so as folly. On that day, Razan became thoroughly confused about the existence of a fake Mirith in addition to the real Mirith. He found that he couldn't determine which was the true Mirith: Tirana's or Rengal's. And then, much to Razan's surprise, the city was recaptured by Rengal's army in the Sleeping Moon. Most astonishing of all, Halforth turned out to be N'eroth and was crowned King of Mirith. Contrary to what some expected, King N'eroth officially denied the legitimacy of piracy. Razan felt even more disillusioned, as he found none of the riches he sought, and Rengal and Nafets were still in power in the new Mirith. Razan spent a number of days in solitude, wondering what life could possibly have in store for him. Finally, on one cold, dark night at the very end of the year, Razan found himself drawn once again to the Ice Dungeon, a place he long considered his true home. There, on the Ice Island, Razan died in peace. It is now generally believed that his spirit rests deep within the icy depths, watching over the frosty corridors of the place he calls home. Category:Player Category:Fighter